


involuntary smiling.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [60]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The smiles were involuntary whenever they first saw each other.or:  Ben and Rey just can't stop smiling at each other.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	involuntary smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> day 60, drabble 60.
> 
> Prompt 060 - smile.

The smiles were involuntary whenever they first saw each other. Didn't matter if Rey sneaked into Ben's classroom to see the end of his lecture or Ben came to the café to eat during Rey's shift. The first time they spotted each other, the smiles would cross their faces. It was a sign that they were each other's homes, the other half that would make them whole. Neither knew that the other thought exactly as they did, the smiles they were seeing warming their hearts more than they cared to say. But they loved each other, so they smiled on.


End file.
